


Like Ghosts

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Hotel Beau Sejour
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death, F/M, Ficlet, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, Love, Post-Divorce, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: A drabble-cum-ficlet for this outstanding Belgian series, with heavy spoilers for the first season finale.Three times Kristel kisses Luc, following their divorce. A look into the rebuilding of their relationship in the aftermath of Kato's death.





	Like Ghosts

The first time she kissed Luc, following the divorce, was in De Wissen. The rain pelted against the windscreen, and - initially - all she could think of was how the rain had spoiled their holiday all of those years ago. But, then, she realised that she would do _anything_ to relive that 'ruined' week again, back when her beautiful daughter was still alive, and the family was still together - back when she was happy. Truly believing that Luc could see the walking, talking spirit of Kato - it allowed her to feel a glimpse of happiness once again, though _fleeting_.  
  
And, in that fleeting moment, he captured her lips in his, suddenly flooding her tastebuds with sadness, regret, and the taste of lingering booze. It wasn't right.  
  
The second time she kissed Luc, it was following Marcus' arrest. She hadn't meant to, but what else was she supposed to do, and where else was she supposed to go? Cyril was staying at her mother's house, and her mother was certainly no comfort - a woman with great strength and stoicism, but little compassion. As for 'Piccolo' - as much as she had come to adore her stepson and had raised him as her own, it was poor timing - for every time she looked in his eyes lately, all she could see was Marcus staring back at her.  
  
She and Luc had, unsurprisingly, ended up in bed. The sex had been a grief-induced mistake. But she had taken great solace in being safe and warm in Luc's arms, and the fact that Luc honestly still loved her, in spite of how she had brought that monster into their lives - her new partner - the man who would go on to kill _their_ Kato.  
  
The third time she kissed him, she had intended to. It was strong, passionate and full of hope, and it hadn't tasted of wine or beer - Luc had promised to try to give it up. And, as she stood in his doorway, packed bag in hand, she felt sure he was sober when he told her how much he wanted this. Ironically, since the crime had been solved and Kato's ghost had left the mortal world, it was _they_ who were like ghosts - living every day _hollow_, haunting Limburg. But, then, a ray of sunshine had entered their lives, streaming in through the large glass windows - in death had come birth, and things had come full circle.  
  
"Tell Ines you want her to keep it," she'd whispered. Young Ines was having second thoughts about keeping Luc's baby now, but Kristel had no doubts whatsoever. They would raise the child together. It would be the fresh start that she and Luc needed. And they could go back to the _beginning_ again... Or at least they could _try_.


End file.
